imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Immortal
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Guardians of the Globe | Alignment = Good | Relatives = Grace (wife, deceased) unnamed wives (likely deceased) Kate Cha (wife) Mary (daughter) Abraham (son) | Universe = Invincible | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 260 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, Hero | Education = Thousands of years of knowledge | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Earth | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Cory Walker | First = Invincible #7 | Quotation = The world isn't logical, Mark. Also, trust me, this may start nice, but it's not headed anywhere good. Logical now means no war, world peace, everyone happy. But what happens when it isn't logical to keep the elderly alive, or sick children? What happens when it isn't logical to have such a large world population? I've been around a long time. This world is stupid and messy and nonsensical...and it needs to stay that way. | Speaker = The Immortal | QuoteSource = Invincible #116 | HistoryText = Most of the Immortal's origin is unknown, even to him. Sometime in his past over 3000 years ago, an accident happened to him that gave him his immortality and superhuman abilities. He would take up the duties of a knight possibly under King Arthur as Lancelot, an explorer under or possibly as Christopher Columbus in the Spanish Armada, fought in the American Revolution, became President of the United States by taking the alias of Abraham Lincoln, fought as a soldier in the World War I, and became a superhero in the 1930's. Sometime after becoming a superhero, he would meet Cecil Stedman and become one of the original members of the Guardians of the Globe. . Original Guardians The Immortal had found Bi-Plane attempted to commit suicide to infect the Denver population. Immortal grabbed him and threw him into space, killing him. He got an urgent call from the Guardians base and headed to Utah. He stated the secret code and the confused Guardians looked at him as he had called them. The Guardians are killed by Nolan Grayson and Immortal witnesses him and says "I never liked you". He is decapicated and Omni-Man replies that the feeling is mutual. The Immortal is buried along with the other Guardians. Some young men attempt to dug up his body, believing that drinking his blood will make them immortal as well. The Mauler twins stop them, taking his head to a lab. They revive him while attempting to enslave him. The beacon fails and Immortal flies out. He finds Nolan on a beach and attacks him, demanding to know why he killed the original Guardians. Nolan impales him and rips his torso in half. He would again be revived by doctors in the white room at the Pentagon. He would rejoin the Guardians of the Globe and have many adventures with them. Reboot Years later, Mark touched a white light that put him back into his body at the time before he received his powers and with all of his memories. He attempted to talk to his father about not killing the Guardians of the Globe again. Nolan became angry and immediately attacked Mark. Mark led him to Utah where he tricked Nolan into smashing into the Guardians of the Globe headquarters where The Immortal and several others were located. Mark revealed Nolan's plans to the Guardians and they teamed up and subdued Nolan. During the battle, The Immortal had his heart punched out of him by Nolan. Cecil Stedmen soon arrived and agreed to bring Nolan back to the Pentagon and restrain him. The Immortal was revealed to have survived the attack. Later, still in the reboot, the Immortal and the original Guardians of the Globe take down the Lizard League. Even later, with the Teen Team, they defeat the Flaxans. Five Years Later Mark returns to his timeline, but five years after the events that occurred just before the reboot. Immortal is seen teaming up with Emperor Nolan, his Viltrumites (including Thula), Robot, and Tech Jacket to stop the Technicians. | Powers = * : The Immortal is capable of healing from injuries much faster than average Humans. * : The Immortal is capable of holding his breath in space * : Immortal is capable of achieving flight by manipulating anti-gravitons * : Due to an unknown accident that happened to him, Immortal cannot age. Immortal has lived for thousands of years and is still in his physical prime. As long as his torso and head aren't separated from his body, he is alive. He has even survived having his heart punctured, revealing that he doesn't need his heart to have consciousness. * : Immortal can be resurrected if his head or torso is reattached to his body, therefore making him impossible to truly kill. Immortal has been resurrected from being decapitated by simply reattaching his head. He has been resurrected from cut in half. He has been resurrected from being blown by a bomb capable of burning superhuman skin. * : The Immortal's skin is much harder to pierce than Human skin. Only being of similar or greater strength can actually hurt or seriously injure him. One being Omni-Man who impaled him and bisected him. * : Immortal can withstand damage that would normally kill an average Human. * : Immortal is has strength much greater than Humans. Immortal has thrown Bi-Plane from the sky all to space. * * : The Immortal can survive in outer space without aid. * : The Immortal is able to regenerate lost tissue just days from losing them. | Abilities = * : The Immortal has been involved in countless wars during his millennia long lifespan making him a formidable tactician and strategist with a hundred lifetimes of experience to call upon. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Because of Immortal's inability to die, he can be vulnerable to insanity. This is shown when he begins killing people in hopes that someone will finally kill him. Through the many years, he would grow detached from the human race. * : If Immortal's head or torso is separated from his body, he will remain in a cantonic state, but not truly dead . | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Guardians of the Globe